


Delicious Tingles

by cannibal_pudding



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marvel Universe, Musical References, Only the strong tag well, Secret Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibal_pudding/pseuds/cannibal_pudding
Summary: After moving out of his parent's house, Loki must find a way to support himself. If it weren’t for the DMs of a certain special friend, his life would be a complete disaster. Enter in one mysterious Stephen Strange to his endless list of things that could very much go wrong.Or when Loki and Stephen don’t have enough fics together and I love the idea of them being secret pen pal lovers, complements of Jerry Bock & Joe Masteroff’s, “She Loves Me".





	1. And the Violins Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These will be short little cute chapters of nothing and my need to write something during these holiday trials.

Thor was impressed with the rate Loki had moved out of their parents house and into his own small apartment. Truthfully, the neighborhood was a dump and he couldn’t imagine someone as high maintenance as his younger brother living here. It wasn’t a roach motel, but wouldn’t come close second in a beauty contest either. 

“You sure know how to pick them Loki.”

No response. The giant of a man peered over the numerous boxes to find Loki siting cross legged on the bed, eyes glued to his phone. He huffed, trying to gain some attention but nothing. 

“Alright then, what’s this about?” Thor asked, slipping the phone from the younger’s hands. His eyes focused on the glowing screen while his body twirled around, avoiding the raven haired man’s unsteady advances.

“Dammit Thor! When are you going to realize acting hulkish doesn’t win you friends? Invading other’s privacy is just…just rude!” 

His hands reached out again and the grin on Thor’s face grew. Seriously? If anything read the messages but give him back his phone already. 

“Dear friend,” Thor began to read aloud to the mostly empty apartment.

“The day has been too long. Without your responses keeping me company, I’m sure to have fallen into a complete state of boredom. I grow tired of this mundane life I seem to be living presently. Hopefully this move from my parents and boorish brother will be the right step I need.” A crease appeared between the older man’ brows. 

“Boorish? Me? Loki _that’s_ rude. What would mom think if she knew you thought us all boring. We’re everything but!”

Loki took the opportunity to wrench the cellphone away from his brother and placed it into his pocket. He folded his arms and held a fierce expression on his face. This, this right here is why he needed to move. The complete lack of privacy, the sudden intrusions, no respect for his thoughts. 

“Thor…if you hadn’t stuck your nose where it didn’t belong, you wouldn’t have know what I think of you. Isn’t it childish to worry about that anyways.”

The large man shrugged, scratching at his stubble. Oh the ever famous denial of the truth Loki spoken. The younger man pressed his lips thin before feeling the vibration set off again. He didn’t dare reach for it, knowing Thor was already hooked in his personal life. Couldn’t he mature into a radiant adult without big brother constantly standing over his shoulder? 

“So…tell me about this app. I’ve never seen it in the app store.” 

“That’s because you have to be invited to the Lonely Hearts Club NY.” Loki interjected. He watched as the eyebrow crease reappeared. Of course for someone like Thor who was always popular, not being invited to something had to be a foreign concept.

“Ok look,” Cautiously he pulled his phone out, exiting from his messages to the home screen.

“In order to be invited, you have to go to the website and fill out a survey. Then you’re sent matches based on your answers. It’s not an app where you can find a quick fuck or anything nasty like that, which is why I’m sure by now I’ve lost you. But, I found it endearing how you don’t know what your match looks like, their gender, sex, race. They do show age though, which is nice.” Loki paused for a moment, thinking about his own match or friend as he called it. 

They had been speaking for almost 2 months and not once had it been mentioned that they should meet up. He wanted too. Gods he really wanted to know the passionate and kind stranger who shared endless music suggestions to him. Who became a friend almost overnight. Loki looking at the red notification flag on the inbox of the app. If only Thor would take his lumbering mass elsewhere… Loki released a quick sigh before continuing.

“Anyways, I’m sure not all the matches are like mine. Maybe there are some people out there who are looking for a hook-up which might be right in your alley.” Thor smirked, knowing exactly the kind of alleyways he himself wandered in. A small disgusted sound escaped from the thin man before he quickly read the reply. His heart beat uneasily against his chest and he typed a quick reply.

“So if you don’t know what they look like, how do you know you’ll be attracted to them? I mean…”

“Not everyone has unnecessarily high standards like you Thor. The least you could do is give someone the common courtesy of existing before judging their looks.” Loki snapped. He took a quick glance at his watch, he would have to start his job hunt soon if he wanted to be able to afford his new living. 

“Ok, thank you for allowing me to use your muscles as I moved into my new space but now I have to organize this!” Loki ushered his older brother through the living room and to the front door.

“Please come back anytime, you know…after you call and maybe schedule an appointment with at least 3 days notice. But really any time.”

With the door firmly shut before Thor could say another word, Loki sighed listlessly again. Family was something he was always grateful for except when he wasn’t. He pulled the phone from his pants pocket once more, eyeing the message on the brightly illuminating screen.

_“I can’t say I understand the sibling amnesty, but I’m happy for your move. Perhaps one day soon you’ll invite me over for coffee.”_

Alarmed, Loki’s eyes shied away from his phone, his friend wasn’t always so forward. Not that it wasn’t welcomed, it was almost unexpected. They never talked about meeting outside face-to-face. His fingers thumbed out a reply before he could think about it anymore.

_“When it’s not such a dump you mean. I would love to have you over when I’m finally settled.”_

With each message, Loki had perfected not giggling uncontrollably when it sent. Messaging his friend had become the highlight of his day, his entire life even. With another quick glance at his watch, a thought came to mind. There was a shop not to far from his apartment that specialized in the occult and oddities. He walked by the other day and it was such a large mansion for such a small street. While he didn’t dare step inside, unsure of the untold wonders that would great him, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that such a place might be the perfect spot for employment.

But what to wear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to do what must be done. I will contribute to this ship.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	2. A Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the employees of the Mystic Arts Shop, Museum, Cafe on a beautiful Summer day.

As beautiful as summer mornings could be, Peter Parker had determined that this had to be the most beautiful yet. He wasn’t always outward about his love for the seasons or their changing, but it was easily read on his face. Delicate sunbeams pierced through the tall over hanging buildings, instantly warming his skin. It was days like today he wished he didn’t have to work. 

Certainly he loved his job, he loved working in the Mystic Arts cafe, serving lattes and macchiato to regulars as they explored the museum or shopped for distant relatives. But on a day as beautiful as this? It was completely wasted inside. Peter was determined to enjoy what little time he had left before Mr. Wong appeared and opened the shop for the day.

After several minutes alone, his friend? They were friends, as friendly as they could be with their on again off again relationship. Harry Osborn. Why someone as handsome as he worked at an occult shop, Peter would never know. But Harry, the friend or maybe just a person he worked with who he had occasional sex with. They weren’t really benefits as Harry had the nasty habit of leaving Peter in the dark about the status of the entirely confusing affair.

So Peter tolerated Harry for the sake of work and nothing more. There were several times he even swore off Harry only to be drawn in by that smile and irresistible jawline. No. Bad Parker, bad. 

Without so much of a second thought to their complicated relationship, Peter smiled at the oncoming Harry, “Good Morning!” He said cheerfully as if he pants hadn’t tightened up in the past 5 seconds. 

Harry nodded, his eyes focusing on Peter’s “Especially now that I get to have lovely company with me while we wait to start the day.”

A tight smile played on Peter’s lips, trying to ignore the obvious pass. 

“I was just thinking about how beautiful it was today and how it would be nice if we didn’t have to work.”

Harry, suddenly very interested in the weather agreed, “Oh yeah. Just think of all the other things _we_ could be doing. Outdoors even in our little spot by the stone statue. You know the one.”

Without so much as a warning, Peter’s face lit up in a bloom of red. Yes. He knew the one. And he was absolutely fooling himself if he thought he could avoid Harry or his steady advances. He picked at the gray apron that draped over his arm, trying to avoid responding.

“Petey, you know the one right?”

“I do.” Mistake. Responding so quickly would obviously lead Harry on. And yet Peter couldn’t get enough of their games.

The sound of clicking heels quickly approached them with added laugh, “Do you two ever give it a rest?” 

Gwen Stacy, and by the way she swayed to them, she was enjoying the weather just as much as Peter. He was grateful to her though. It wouldn’t be the first time his perfect attendance was marred by the thrice damned Harry Osborn. He could say without a doubt if Harry said Jump, the immediate response would be how high. 

“Only when I can’t go any more.” Harry answered as a matter of factly. He didn’t share Peter’s need for tact and privacy. 

The blonde rolled her eyes before turning to the younger male, her grin growing. “Can you get enough of this weather? I woke up this morning determined to call in sick. The birds chirping at my window wouldn’t have it. This is perfect picnic weather.” Her hair ruffled behind her as she gave her entire body a shiver. 

“I couldn’t agree more Ms. Stacy.”

A voice carried on from the distance. Stephen Strange joined the group with the same exact smile as Peter and Gwen, maybe the biggest of all. It probably had something to do with reaching the next level with a special friend.

“Then it’s decided!” Gwen exclaimed, no longer able to contain her excitement.

“We leave the shop closed, go on a picnic and enjoy this Summer day.”

“What about our jobs?” Stephen replied, always the voice of reason. He had to be, he was basically the manager and he couldn’t have his team disappearing no matter how attractive the weather.

With that, the elated mood dissipated into nothingness. One day in the sunshine wasn’t worth potential unemployment, yet anyways. Peter sighed, knowing Stephen was right. He was always right when it came to matters of business and boring. But lately, well Stephen had a new smile on his face, one that wasn’t familiar to the other workers.

He stood there, still beaming after sucking the Summertime loving out of Peter. None of them could place where the new feeling came from. Stephen was a very private man and while he was an excellent boss, Peter knew little to nothing about his personal life. Everyone knew about the torch he carried for Harry which was a little embarrassing and Gwen’s obsession with hard rock and roll, but Stephen was an enigma. 

Little time passed before Mr. Wong, the Mystic Arts owner, arrived. “ Good morning everyone! Isn’t it a lovely day?”

As if to mock Peter’s feelings, they all gave a small nod before following the older man into shop, ready to start the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I rewriting a musical? Why yes I am rewriting a musical. And I hope you're enjoying the rewrite of probably my favorite musical of all time.


	3. Clipped Earlobes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about the mysterious Stephen Strange.

The all too familiar Mystic Arts shop stood in grandeur as Stephen rested a palm on it’s door jamb. He hadn’t been working there long, two years at the most. But the place grew on him and so did the people. What started as the home of an eccentric ancient woman, blossomed into a museum of various items she collected. After she died, the museum, was moved to the first floor and a shop of the occult and oddities took it’s place on the second floor. 

Stephen was there for the move, they utilized him to the fullest to relocate giant old-word chests and suits of armor. It was also his suggestion to introduce a cafe for those who weren’t interested in the shop or museum. Between the move and the addition of the cafe, he proved himself very loyal to MA and quickly became the manager.

And that was fine for a time. It suited the purpose of having something to do. Stephen took a quick glance at his scared hand. Maybe he needed the job more than he realized. Going from surgeon to shop manager certainly wasn’t glamorous, but it became his life. A life he was happy to have.

“Mr. Strange.” Peter called out again, trying to break through the stoic look on Stephen’s face. 

“Mr. Parker! Yes. Sorry about that. Yes I did approve your schedule change for the new semester. We’ll miss having you around but I understand first hand the need for education.” He gave a quick nod before doing his usual morning checks of the building. 

Some could say he was a little too dedicated to the job. Since the accident, Stephen hyper focused on the little things and caused them to become the very big things. Mystic Arts, it had become apart of him. Almost like a brand new identity that he wore proudly. While the other employees complained they didn’t know him all too well, he would say the exact opposite. Know the shop and you know Stephen. 

Stephen found his thoughts interrupted again by the heavy smells of coffee. The boys must have started the machines early, reading his mind for the need of the sweet seductive liquid. He wasn’t his usual tired, far from it in fact. He himself knew there was an extra pep in his step all boiling down from his interaction of his special friend. As the tall man made his way to the cafe counter, each step feeling as if he was walking on air. 

“Ok out with it. I have to know why you keep slipping into this goofy face version of my boss.” 

Peter stood, his arms crossed over the gray apron he held earlier. If there was one thing that bothered him to know end, it was the extremely secretive nature of Stephen Strange. Professional relationship be damned, Stephen was changing and Peter was going to find out why. 

“Mr. Parker, I just came over for a cup of coffee before we open. Not to be questioned by a highly inquisitive fellow.” Stephen lifted a knowing brow, unable to simply give the answers Peter was seeking. He wanted nothing more than to scream it from the rooftops what he’d done. Inviting himself over to his _friend’s_ new place. God it was completely unlike him to be so forward, but he couldn’t stand another minute not knowing who he was talking to all this time.

Peter slid a small dark cup of coffee across the counter to Stephen. The smell pleasured his nose as he watched the small swirls of oil settle to the top. “Did you press this for me?” He asked, almost shocked but not surprised. Peter knew exactly how to get answers out of him, and French Pressed coffee was a good start.

“You always ask for pressed coffee when we open Mr. Strange, that isn’t new. Now I’ll tell you what is new, this smile that keeps finding it’s self on your lips. I won’t tell anyone where you buried the body, I just have to know.”

The manager slurped his coffee, narrowly avoiding the cough that came with Peter’s suspicions. The body? What in the…if imagination was a brand, Peter would be the face of it.

“Alright, alright. There’s this…friend…this person I’m speaking to and…”

“Is it a guy? Stephen you know I don’t care if you’re gay.”

“That’s not the point!” The older man sighed, never talking about his personal life with his coworkers before was finally catching up to him. How could he explain that he didn’t know who this person was or even what they looked like? He only had their written word and even that could be grounds to laugh at him.

“I’ve been talking with someone for a few months now and well, finally drew up the courage to want to meet them. Of course I wanted to meet them long before that but it never seemed to be the right time and now that they’ve moved into their own place I feel like I can make those moves without parents getting in the way and...”

Peter opened his mouth for a reply just as Mr. Wong stepped in to unlock the cafe doors. 

“I hope you boys are ready for the field trip today. The buses are already here with almost 30 kids.” The bald man took a look around the counter, "Peter, where’s Harry?”

The younger man shrugged as if he couldn’t care less, focusing his attention back on Stephen. “Well I’m sure they’re very nice especially if you’ve been talking for this long. You’ll have to show me the messages later ok?”

There it was, once the door was opened to his personal life, there was no shutting it. Especially when younger people were involved. Stephen wasn’t old but he certainly wasn’t out at bars and clubs every night either. He savored the last few sips of his morning coffee before heading back to the shop side.

Mr. Wong loved preforming the tours when field trips came to Mystic Arts, Stephen would run the shop with Gwen and Peter and Harry ran the cafe. Then of course there where the regulars who came to the cafe and tourist who shopped. Peter and Harry’s relationship notwithstanding, everything was perfect. Stephen enjoyed his coworkers like family and coming to MA everyday was no more a chore than anything else. 

However, he couldn’t ignore the nagging feeling that the winds of change begun to blow as Autumn quickly approached. At first he thought it had something to do with his special friend. But the seasons changing gave a better explanation so he shrugged it off, offering a hand to a customer with questions about their gemstone collection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I write, the more I realize how rusty I've become. I can't even spell anymore. Where would I be if this was the new age of computers, back where I wrote all the time and spelling mistakes were abound? What a time to be alive with live spell check and such. 
> 
> Honestly, I haven't written a story or roleplayed in over 2 years now and I can feel my brain smoking as I push it to create content. Never stop creating folks, it will really mess with your head literally lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	4. Around, around,around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Wong wants Stephen to find someone to love

As with all school tours, Stephen stood guard in their curtain covered area that held the more adult themes while Gwen manned the register when the tour came to an end. A group of steady rambunctious children made their way into the shop and cafe and an equally elated Mr. Wong followed them down the numerous stairs. Field Trips were his favorite time of day and everyone knew it. 

“Everyone this way please to the gift shop or follow me if you would like to get cookies and treats at our cafe.”

The large group split almost evenly, each child having a goal in mind with the money given to them by their parents. Stephen and Gwen only shared a moments relief before the register was swamped with tiny hands holding gemstones and postcards, candles and small handmade jewelry. Children loved coming to the Mystic Arts shop because it was something they never seen before. Stephen was grateful to live in a world where the taboo of the occult and oddities had been stripped away. In its place stood mystery and wonder. 

It was very helpful when parents took to steer the children along the shop, away from the glass displays and more towards gemstones and books. Just thinking about children of his own made Stephen nervous. Sure, they were great in the shop but then to actually help produce human life... At his age, he wondered if it was something he could consider. Did his friend think the same way?

Just as quickly as it began, the field trip ended. In it’s wake were disheveled displays and feet marks in the cafe. The group released a collective sigh of victory over another field trip. Mr. Wong tried to schedule no more than 2, else it would be a complete circus. But the work day was no where near over and Stephen knew he had to keep the team going.

“Great job everyone, Gwen you were absolutely fabulous! And boys? They loved you!” He clasped his hands together before seeking out a broom to straighten up for the lunch rush. Peter and Harry where bickering about something which wasn’t unusual but most definitely unwelcome. If anything, Harry probably said something Peter didn’t like and a sudden realization came to mind. If he had children, Stephen would have to manage the arguments. His friend constantly talked about their older brother who sounded like a bit of a dick. There was love there probably, as the only child he wasn’t sure what it actually meant to needlessly quarrel.

“Mr. Parker, Mr. Osborne, do I even want to know?”

In unison they shook their heads and continued on with the cleaning. Stephen didn’t miss the smirk on Harry’s face as he gave Peter’s ass a pinch. Would his special friend want attention like that? In public no less… Stephen wasn’t a prude but he always thought Harry was a bit much for the public eye. He really wished the pair would keep their work relationship professional.

Rushing down the stairs, Mr. Wong pulled the sales report form the register and studied it closely.

“Team, this field trip was excellent! Dinner on me tonight to blow it all because money is an object that can never be tamed!” 

Stephen shook his head at the grand gesture. With a business model like that, it was no wonder the shop was going under before he came. But Wong had a big heart and Stephen knew no amount of chastisement would change that.

“Sir, is that really necessary. I know the thought is appreciated but we do have lights to keep on and…”

“Mr. Strange, with an attitude like that you’ll grow old into a lonely man. A very lonely man. I believe his name was Scrooge? Ringing any bells?” it was the third time Stephen was interrupted that day, he was counting.

“But I love Christmas sir.”

Wong waved his hand to dismiss the comment, “Not the Christmasing. The giving and letting people give. I’m proud of you guys and I want to treat you well for working as hard as you do. Don’t take that away from me my boy! I never had children of my own. You have to think about that Mr. Strange. I’m not one to force people to live by the social timelines and expectations, but you can’t stay here forever.”

Was this a precursor to being let go? Surely Stephen’s performance wasn’t that horrible.

“And stop worrying." Wong replied as if reading Stephen's mind. "I’m just saying you’re always here. _We_ need room to breathe and _you_ need to go out there and find somebody that makes you as happy as the shop does, understand?”

Stephen nodded slowly, still wondering why everyone had taken sudden interest in his personal life. 

“But he is seeing someone Mr. Wong!” Peter chimed in, wiping his hands on his apron.

“Mr. Parker not another word!”

It didn’t stop Wong from pestering him the rest of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last the scene has been set and the two lovers they meet!
> 
> I'm writing this for myself at this point. Everyone is more than welcome to join the ride.


	5. The voice of God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Stephen and Loki meet!

It was the pants, it had to be the pants. Were they too tight? Or maybe it was the dark green shirt the clung to his body, hugging him in the right places. Whatever the case, Loki was enjoying the attention far too much for someone with a “special friend”. He settled for an outfit that would fit the mood of the store. He would fit in better and convince them to give him a job.

He never visited the Mystic Arts shop before. It was no secret he dabbled in witchy things and it was truly a wonder why he hadn't gone before. With the addition of a museum and a cafe, the spot seemed perfect for him. Stepping off the bus, he was still a block or so from the shop. He could have gotten closer, but the weather was rarely this nice in New York. A beautiful midsummer's day, dark clothes be damned.

The closer he got to the shop however, the more nervous he became. Truth be told, Loki never held a job. He was always told he was persuasive enough to land one but he never tried. That wasn’t the confident spirit his mother instilled in him. He ran a quick hand through the free flowing strands of hair and paused for a moment in front of the most magnificent door he’d ever seen. 

—

A stillness settled over Mystic Arts, something that didn’t happen until late afternoon. With the lunch rush now over, Stephen walked over to a delivery of boxes that blocked the entrance way to the shop. Before he could reach down to them, Mr. Wong snatched one up and shook it furiously. “They’re here! Mr. Strange you have to check these out.”

Stephen pressed his lips together, wondering what all the excitement was for. He carefully opened the box to reveal small black charcoal bowls. Turning it over ever so slightly, he looked for a compartment, a lid maybe? Something that would make the small bowl stand out in their shop of oddities and wonder. 

“Uhm…bowls sir?” He questioned. “What does it do exactly?”

Mr. Wong huffed before taking the bowl from Stephen’s hand, “Do…it’s a bowl Mr. Strange. It doesn’t _do_ anything. But I hear millennials find these useless things to be excellent decor so I figured we could branch out into home furnishing. I want a table set up at the front door to display our newest addition.”

The tall man eyed Mr. Wong for a moment’s pause, unsure of how to respond to this sure to be financial blunder.

“Sir, these are not going to sell.” He decided for the blunt approach. Better to tell the man now then having the bowls collecting dust with the other useless junk Mr. Wong ventured into. 

“Stephen Strange, why do you ever doubt me? Look at them! Look at the craftsmanship! Gwen my dear! Tell the nonbeliever with your youthful eyes the possibilities you see!”

The young woman scratched her head, causing her headband to fall to the floor and she bent over to pick it up but never resurfaced. It was an ongoing struggle between Stephen and Mr. Wong and she wanted no part of it. Peter and Harry didn’t even leave the cafe to follow the commotion. It always ended the same anyways. 

“It’s junk sir.” He tried again, knowing Wong had completely made up his mind.

“I guarantee you we’ll sell one by the end of the day. I’m telling you Mr. Strange of little faith.”

Stephen gave the shorter man a quick smirk, already he could tell that Wong had his mind set on a bet he was going to lose.

“I want the entire bottle of whatever where ever you’re taking us tonight when it doesn’t sell.” Stephen replied, challenging Wong to accept the wager. 

“And I want you to take the weekend off when it does sell Mr. Strange.” 

The two men shook on the deal, “Oh trust me, I’ll be here bright and early Saturday morning.”

As exciting as small time bets where, Stephen had a list of things todo before they closed the shop for the day. He pulled out his list, yes he kept a laminated list in his pocket and a dry erase marker to check off tasks, and began his closing procedures. Before he could venture far, the front door swung open and a lovely man of maybe about average height entered.

“Hello sir! Welcome to the Mystic Arts shop.” Gwen greeted the man. He gave her a polite smile and eyed his surroundings. It certainly didn’t look as big on the outside. “Hi, yes I was wondering if your manager was available?” Gwen pointed in Stephen’s direction and the young man thanked her before walking off.

“Excuse me sir!” He called out to Stephen who was already setting up the table display for the charcoal bowls.

“Yes sir! How can I help you today? Are you looking for anything in particular?”

“No, not really.”

“Or maybe you’d like a tour of the upstairs museum?” Stephen pressed. He didn’t mind dealing with customers but the closing procedures were very important to him.

“Well you see Mr…?”

“You can call me Stephen.” 

“Well Stephen, I was hoping you were hiring?” Loki’s blue pools search Stephen’s, hoping his nervousness wasn’t showing too much. That’s how it worked right? You just walked up, ask for a job and then they say yes and hand you a check. Or is that how it should work in a perfect world…

“Ah, a job. Well I’m sorry… I didn’t catch your name?”

“Loki…”

“Right, Loki. I’m sorry but we’re not hiring right now. Maybe come back in October when we’ll need hands for the holidays. If that’s all.” Stephen was sure that was that, but the thin man didn’t move. Ok…and he moved….not. He didn’t move.

“Well are you sure?” Loki asked after a moment of awkward silence. After seeing the shop first hand, there was no doubt in his mind that he belonged there. He did, really he did. 

“I’m positive Loki. Right now we aren’t looking for anyone and I’m not sure where I would even put you. We’re fully staffed.”

As if to add insult to his claim, Gwen called over to him as a tour bus let themselves into the shop. Middle aged women always loved the shop but weere they a handful. 

“Look, I’m sorry but if that’s all.” Stephen repeated again, heading to assist Gwen at the register. Loki stood there disappointed only for a moment because this wasn’t what he had in mind. Well he didn’t really have a plan to begin with and everything sort of happen. Mr. Wong approached him next, hearing the commotion of the tour bus from the cafe.

“Good Afternoon sir! Have you been helped yet?” He asked with his cheeriest smile.

“No sir, not unless you can help me with a job?” Loki tried again, more pressing with the stranger than he was with Stephen.

The smile instantly dropped from Mr. Wong’s face before his eyes drifted elsewhere. “Oh I’m sorry young man, we don’t have the…what Stephen calls it. The workload? He would never let me hear the end of it if I hired someone else just as we were getting this place running again.”

Loki swallowed hard. This wasn’t the only place in New York but dammit he belonged here. “ But I’ve always been told I’m a very convincing person. You do sales in the shop right? I can also make a mean cup of coffee and I love children so the tours I see you have wouldn’t be a problem. There has to be somewhere here for me.”

Wong shook his head quickly and dismissed himself from the conversation, his heart about to burst at the man’s determination. “No, no no, I’m sorry.”

He rushed off in the other direction as Stephen kept an annoying watch on him. Loki had almost given up when an older woman walked up to some charcoal bowls on display. “Now what in earth is this junk.” She exclaimed aloud. 

Loki set his jaw before walking up to her, “Ma’am! What you have there is a genuine volcanic ash bowl.” The woman stood at the table, eyeing Loki and then the bowl. 

“And what does it do then?” she asked, clearly unconvinced of his grand description.

“Do? It…uhm…do…” He gave Stephen a quick glance who only smirked and crossed his arms. Fine.

“You’ve obviously heard of chakra candles haven’t you and the positive energies the produce.” The woman, not wanting to appear dumb nodded along. “Well ma’am, these volcanic ash bowls are chakra candle enhancers! You place one of our many candles in the bowl and not only do you receive the rich benefit of the candles but then it expands almost 10 fold once you put it in the bowl.”

Loki picked up a nearby candle, friendship, and placed it in the bowl. The fit was a little snug, but he made it work. Making a small explosion sound with his mouth, Loki shook the bowl and gave the woman a warm smile. “ Your energies will be well above your friends here that’s for sure.”

After a moment’s pause , the woman snatched the bowl from Loki’s hand, “Alright you’ve sold me!” She exclaimed, turning to pick out more candles for her new purchase.

“Well thank you!” Loki replied, his eyes meeting Stephen’s with an equally large smirk. Mr. Wong walked over to him surprised but also delighted.

“You’ve won me sir! What’s your name?”

“Loki Laufeyson!

“Alright Mr. Laufeyson! Welcome aboard!”

The younger man beamed as he took Mr. Wong’s hand. Stephen stood, jaw hanging to the side with disbelief. This was just great. What was he even going to do this weekend? He hadn’t had a weekend off since he started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I happen to find those little charcoal bowls pretty and if they fit in style in the room I wouldn't mind having a few.


	6. Tiny Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The urge for Stephen and Loki to meet their special friends rises like the harvest moon.

That particular weekend sucked. Not only had Stephen arranged and rearranged his music collection, but his entire apartment had been changed. He should have been at the shop, not given all the time in the world doing absolutely nothing. Well, not entirely nothing and not sucked…entirely. There was his friend who’s excitement had almost tripled with news of a new job. At least one of them had something good to share. But in typical Stephen fashion, he replied as eloquently as possible.

_It brings me such relief knowing that thing are going so well for you. My own troubles are just melting away due to your success. Have you given any thought to our meeting? My patience is boundless for you and I will wait as long as it takes to see your face my friend._

Send. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that his friend was truly the one for him. They had such digital chemistry that could only translate positively in the real world. Stephen would miss all the emojis his friend used to express their mood, but to see them first hand would be a dream come true. So that’s how he spent his weekend, exchanging DMs to his friend and reorganizing his household. Never again would he make a bet with Mr. Wong. 

—

The summertime loving atmosphere didn’t last long as Autumn’s crisp grips snuck in. Loki had worked at the shop for a few months now, narrowly missing termination due to his poor attendance. It wasn’t his time management skills or even the messages he exchanged with his friend. No it was the looming dread of having to spend a day with Stephen Strange. The man irritated him to no end for absolutely all the reasons. 

Loki was convinced it began when he cause Mr. Strange to lose his bet to Mr. Wong, but it had to be more than that. The bickering and constant disapproval of everything he did on top of being given busy work to keep him out of the tall man’s hair. Sticking out the torment to have a job in a place he enjoyed with a great discount was worth it.

And while he had his special friend to vent to, he didn’t want to appear too whiny or needy. Especially not when his friend wanted to meet him. The only thing holding him back was his own fear. Loki’s phone buzzed in his pants as he stepped into the chilled air from his place on the bus. Another message! They tried to talk everyday, it gave the raven haired man something to look forward to as he made his way to the Mystic Arts shop.

_Have you stepped outside yet my friend? The weather certainly has changed for the better I think. I always look forward to the leaves changing over with the season. In fact, Vivaldi’s Four Seasons is a masterful depiction of that feeling. Give it a listen when you find the time._

The young man typed a quick response before holding his phone to his chest and giggled. Most of the musical selections choose by his friend, Loki listened to and throughly enjoyed. They had a real passion for music and wonderful taste. Whenever he would look at the leaves, all he would think about is his special friend. Loki’s grin widen as swirls of wind and leaves danced about him. Autumn really was here. 

Another buzz of his phone regained his attention, but instead of a message from his friend it was an alarm he had set. He was late for work, again.

“Oh dammit!” He huffed, rushing to the door. Luckily, Mr. Wong was running late himself as Gwen, Stephen and Peter were still outside. Harry was nowhere in sight. Gwen gave Loki a polite wave in spite of the major stink eye he was receiving from Stephen. 

“Thank you for joining us Mr. Laufeyson. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to grace us with your presence this morning.”

Loki’s fist balled up tight, carefully choosing his words, “Mr. Strange I would love nothing more than to personally grace my presence at this shop everyday.” He pressed his lips into a thin smile, turning his attention towards Harry as he joined the group.

With that, Mr. Wong shuffled to the group, “Still harassing Mr. Laufeyson are we Mr. Strange. I thought I warned you about that.” The usually jolly man unlocked the door and stepped inside, leaving everyone to follow behind. 

“Good Morning everyone! I don’t think there’s ever been a finer Autumn day in the history of Autumns.” Harry announced cheerfully as he reached for Peter’s hand.

“Oh please.” Peter responded, his arms folded over his chest as his was visibly disturbed over Harry’s appearance. The pair were at it once more, the never ending soap opera of Parker and Osborne. 

“Petey baby, you can’t still be mad about dinner can you? I’ve apologized so many times. I don’t think saying it anymore would do any good.”

“You could curl up and die, that would do some good.” 

Stephen waited for the others to go inside so he could reach for his phone privately. A response from his friend always brighten up his day, especially before work. 

_I’ve been dancing with the leaves all morning friend! Everything is so beautiful and crisp, even in the city. When I was younger, I would watch the leaves change with my family. I would love to watch them with you._

Stephen held his chest and supported himself on the door jamb. Jesus, he had to meet them. He had to meet them as soon as possible. When he gave himself the day off he would meet them. Maybe when the preparations for Christmas was over. Stephen couldn’t stand not knowing who his friend was any long. 

—

_There’s a new cafe a few blocks from Central Park that just opened up. I know how much you like cats and coffee and I hope you’ll meet me there Friday at 8?_

Loki stared at his phone for a long while, leaving his lunch cooling in it’s container. The bastard finally did it. He was asked out on a date and the obvious response was yes. That nagging feeling resurfaced as he thumbed a very elated yes. As elated as emojis and dancing flamenco dancers could be. 

After all the taking, letting Autumn slip into Winter finally brought some good luck Loki’s way. He and his friend had danced over the idea of meeting. They mentioned it back and forth a few times but neither one of them had came right out and said it. Until now that is. He bit his bottom lip to stop the largest grin in the history of grins from appearing on his face. 

Inside the break room or the sanctum sanctorum as Stephen called it, Loki could see small snow drifts dancing in front of the window. This day would mark the rest of his life, a new chapter in the life of Loki Laufeyson. He released a deeply satisfying sigh, wishing Friday would hurry up and come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been neglecting Gwen as my support role for Stephen. Well no longer! Next chapter will be for the Gwen.


	7. Jabber Like an Ape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has arrived and Stephen is feeling those nervous feelings.

And so it was, Friday had come. The first half of the morning Stephen held a pained expression, completely unusual for his usual cheery deposition. That too changed into a more crestfallen state when he had any interaction with Mr. Wong. He was full with so many emotions that no one could keep up with any of them. He would go from biting his nails to walking in circles, completely forgetting his original tasks. 

How much longer until his date? Three more minutes, two more seconds, ten more hours to go! He released an exasperated sigh. Gods if he didn’t just watch the time slowly tick by…Stephen took a seat in the cafe, hoping the smell of coffee would calm his completely frayed nerves. When had he gotten so bad? Where was that confident, hotshot surgeon that never knew the meaning or definition of nervous? 

He glanced down at his hands. Where was that Stephen Strange? Gone. But in his place stood a kinder man, a man who had a true purpose and maybe a true love to match. He straightened his tie as Mr. Wong walked by. It only granted him a disapproving glare.

“Sloppy as usual I see Mr. Strange. You always seem to be straightening your tie rather than these dingy shelves.”

“Your dingy shelves.” Stephen reminded him. The atmosphere between the two grew steadily worst as the holiday season moved into full swing. For whatever reason, Mr. Wong had chosen him as the sacrificial lamb of the unnecessary anger. Stephen couldn’t understand it. Before Loki joined the crew, everything was find. And suddenly it was as if nothing he did satisfied the older man. 

Loki. There was a visible shutter at the mere thought of his name. Always so insulting, always so childish and lanky and an absolute terror. No one else saw it but Stephen. He couldn’t stand more than a few seconds in the other’s presence before excusing himself. And for what? Not wanting to hire someone out of season? While he did come to appreciate the help, Loki was anything but appreciative.

But Stephen refused to spend another moments thought on the raven haired man. Not that he deserved his thoughts or pennies or however the saying went. No, he needed to worry about his friend. His special friend. The friend who he spent a better part of the year fawning over. 

“Mr. Strange?” Gwen asked, snapping the ex doctor out of his thoughts. Was he still sitting in the cafe? It wasn’t lunch time yet and there weren’t any field trips to fuss over. 

“Your face is saying there’s something deeply wrong.” She peered at him with an almost worried expression. Maybe it would do him some good to express the amount of trouble he put himself in. He couldn’t keep it to himself until 8. 

“It’s my friend. The one I’ve been speaking to all this time. Don’t look so surprise, I know Peter has been blabbing and throwing my business into the wind.” She bit her lower lip, giving a slight nod. So everyone did know.

“I’m meeting them. After all this time I’m finally meeting them and I just don’t know if I’ll live up to their expectations. Here I am, an almost middle aged man working in a metaphysical shop as it’s manager. I was a someone, with a degree and money. Now I’m happy getting by on my paycheck. But what if that isn’t enough for them?"

He paused and sat still, searching her face for a hint of smile or any telling glance that he was being ridiculous.

Gwen finally shrugged before taking a seat next to the disheveled man.

“Do you really think that this person is so shallow. They waited how long for you to pull yourself together and ask them out and now you’re saying they rather be with someone with money? You don’t know what they look like right? I think your fears are valid but it’s not as if you lied…”

Stephen’s face soured. Oh Gods...

“You lied!?” Gwen gasped. 

“Maybe? Sort of… I don’t know. I wasn’t entirely myself. What I wrote to them, that was me. How I wrote it, not so much me.” Strange ran a few fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp in defeat.

“They’re going to know. They’ll take one look at me and know right off the bat I’m not what their looking for. Gods what have I done. I should have been satisfied with being friends and left it at that.”

This time the younger blonde laughed, cautiously patting his hands.

“Really? You would be satisfied with never meeting the person who puts the most ridiculous grins on your face? I don’t think so and neither do you. You didn’t hear it from me, but we’re all jealous that you have this _special friend_ that has changed you for the better maybe. Give it a chance Stephen. Don’t pull out of the race before you even get your horse in the stable.”

The older man gave her a puzzled look and she shrugged again, “Something my grandma says I guess.”

If anything, Stephen didn’t feel any less nervous but he did gain some confidence. Yes. Standing to his feet he walked to the counter of the cafe and ordered himself a cup. The worst that could happen was better than not knowing at all. It was at a cat cafe after all. He couldn’t see how cats didn’t make any situation better. 

A loud crash caused Stephen to promptly place his mug down and rush to the shop. Gemstones had somehow fallen over and were mixed up with ever color, shape and size. There stood Loki, too many boxes in his arms shifting them uncomfortably onto the floor.

“Really Mr. Strange.” Exclaimed Wong who came from upstairs to assess the commotion. “Can you go one minute without trying to destroy my shop?”

“But sir…”

“No excuses. Just get this cleaned up before the lunch rush comes. I don’t want people thinking they stepped into a pigsty.”

“We wouldn’t want that would we sir.” Stephen replied between gritted teeth. His daily interactions with Wong would be better if kept to a minimum. Loki shied his gaze away from Stephen as he gathered up the gemstones in a container and hurried to the back to sort them out. Stephen stared at the remainder of the mess as Mr. Wong stomped off. What had become of his beautiful shop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys their days off with all the wonderful festivities happening!


End file.
